Resident Evil: High School
by jman001
Summary: What starts out as a normal day soon becomes complicated when something goes wrong....several somethings
1. Prolouge

It was quiet in the night. Small cars visiting Tim Horton's for their morning pick-me-up and night truck drivers were all you could find on the streets.

Our story begins…at a local high school…1 metric mile underneath the Saunders Secondary School…in a classified underground Umbrella lab and monitoring station.

"You're sure we can control it?"

"97 percent probability, 3 percent margin of error"

"Is that a guarantee?"

"In layman's terms, yes"

The nervous man let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Goddamn……..Have Control Teams on standby"

"Why? The 4 subjects will react accordingly, and then the K.O gas will be released. Then we move in and collect the subjects"

"But…. Sometimes I question what were doing, I mean…I never would've thought…teenagers, Goddamn teenagers"

"It's the only solution, hormones stop 92 percent of mutation"

"Where's the margin of error on that one?"

"………..There isn't one…"

"………You're the scientist, I'm going to go grab a smoke. Activate when ready"

As the smoker walked outside and lit up his cigarette, his partner, the scientist, checked his PDA for any new instructions.

A message popped up on the screen

LEAVE NO TRACE

He cringed as he read the words. He had been dreading those words for the past two months. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, then removed a black leather case from an enclosed pocket of his briefcase. He slide out the 9mm custom built Sig Sauer he had used shooting at cardboard cutouts for hours on end. This would be no cardboard cut out, he sighed.

He typed in the code sequence to activate program ANGEL CHILDREN and then his password. He tried to breath deeply as he shut off the power to the computers and activated the lockdown mechanism to go off in 30 minutes.

He walked out in the small elevator space and hit the call button. The smoker began to speak.

"So, Wha-"

Three shots rang out and would not be heard by anyone except one man, standing alone, gun in hand, briefcase in the other. The elevator dinged open and he stepped inside and stood, staring at the Umbrella logo, etched right into the walls.

His part in this story is over.

The sun began to rise behind Saunders Secondary High School, teachers and students began to trickle into the school.

-----------

8:40 Tuesday Morning

The Automotive department of Saunders Secondary isn't usually in use during the morning class, due to hung over teacher, but today one student was inside preparing an ai filter of his own design to be re-installed into a car for extra marks.

His name is Arno

A girl twirls around, dancing to her favorite song from "Mamma Mia", preparing for her performance during third period..

Her name is Jenn.

A boy waited outside his locker trying to act nonchalant, hoping a certain girl would walk by. He continuously ran his hand through his hair, trying to conceal a grin of a good day.

His name is Billy

A girl sits outside the basement girl's washroom trying to stop the tears that flow freely down her cheeks, while reading and re-reading the letter clutched in her hand.

Her name is Crystal

-------------

All of these four have been on Umbrella's biological weapons budget for the past 3 months. Everything for this day was controlled, planned, prepared. Nothing could go wrong. But unfortunately it is in human nature that something will always go wrong. In this case…several something's.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun began to rise behind Saunders Secondary High School and teachers began to trickle into the school.

8:40 Tuesday

The automotive department of S. Secondary isn't usually in use during morning class, due to a hung-over teacher, but today one student was inside preparing an air filter to re-install into a car for extra marks. His name was Arno

- Meanwhile

A girl twirls around dancing to her favorite song from "Mamma Mia," preparing for her performance during third period class. Her name is Jenn.

A boy waited outside his locker, hoping a certain girl to walk by, while trying to act nonchalant and trying to conceal a grin, of a good day. He didn't notice the gas seeping through a small port in the "fake security camera. His name is Billy.

A girl sat outside the basement girls washroom, contemplating her future while continually checking the letter in her lap, under her science textbook, close to tears, she also did not notice the small blue gas reseeding out of the air vent. He name is Crystal.

All of these four have been on Umbrella's biological weapons budget for the past 3 months. Everything for this day was controlled, prepared. Nothing could go wrong. But unfortunately it is in human nature for something to go wrong. In this case… several something's. A planned by the principal, paid off by Umbrella, called the 4 students into his office at 10:05 am.

SECOND PERIOD

MATH CLASS

"Jenn, would you come with him?"

The teacher, in her lame 80's flower dress, stood at the door waiting for Jenn to come with her like she was a kindergartener. She would not arguer of course. She picked up her book bag, walked to the door, like her mother had taught her. Like … a good girl.

She felt the testosterone build in her system. She'd been getting so angry these past few weeks, but maybe the principal would have news of her standing in the local school dance competition.

AUTO CLASS

Asleep in the back of the class, he did not immediately notice that people were poking him in the back. He lifted his head to find his (hung over) teacher standing over him.

"You're late."

"For what?"

"You're meeting with the principal"

"Huh?"

"Just go!"

Arno shrugged as he reached for his backpack to find it not there. He looked at his teacher again to see him hold a familiar red backpack.

"You'd better watch your stuff more carefully"

Arno just smiled as he saw over his teacher's shoulder as a boy was fishing a twenty dollar bill and an ID car from the teacher's wallet.

"Ya, you'd know all about that sir, wouldn't you?"

"What?"

"Nothing, Gotta Go!"

He slide over a nearly stainless steel table and as he landed, turned on his foot and flashed the class the Victory sign and walked out backwards.

As he heard the class's laughter behind the thick door he smiled. It's going to be a good day, he thought.

She heard her name on the announcements. Her first thought was that someone had found the letter. She reminded herself it was impossible. She hadn't told anyone! She was tapped on the shoulder.

"I know, I know. I'm going"

'What a bad day' she thought, close to tears.

First, her boyfriend breaks up with her and now the principal calls her down for an unknown visit.

She wiped her tears away, determined not to let the world see her like this. She straightened her back and put on a smile… but inside she felt terrible.


End file.
